wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Interlude 1.x
| previous = Gestation 1.6 | next = Insinuation 2.1 }} 1x (Interlude; Danny) is the seventh chapter of Gestation and the first interlude. (World) history exposition, Danny Hebert stays up worrying about his daughter’s whereabouts and her difficulties in school, waits for Taylor to come home, she does. Plot The first quarter of the chapter offers some exposition on the history of the setting by way of an overheard documentary; Scion's arrival on Earth Bet in 1982, his interaction with the passengers of an ocean liner, and his subsequent adjustment to life as a superhero, accelerating up to a twenty-four/seven routine of rescues and lifesaving measures. The documentary moves on to discuss the existence and emergence of other superheroes, including Vikare who was revealed to be a passenger of the ocean liner that Scion interacted with. As the documentary begins mentioning how the 'golden age' was short lived, the television is turned off. The scene changes focus to Taylor's dad, Danny Hebert. It is revealed that he woke up when Taylor left the house and he's been awake since then, worrying about her. He's called the police and they've told him they can't look for her until she's been gone for a certain length of time, so he's stayed home, agonizing over the possibilities. Danny knows about Taylor's difficulties at school, though he doesn't know about the details. He laments that Emma has stopped being Taylor's friend, due to what he assumes is the bullying of others. Fearing that Taylor has either gone for a run to relieve stress of the impending school week (in a bad area) or that she was lured out of the house by bullies, he waits. Taylor returns home, and Danny remains in his room for her to venture upstairs. When she heads upstairs and enters her room, he steps into the hallway to talk to her, then reconsiders when he smells the sandwich she prepared, reasoning that nothing bad could have happened if Taylor was making one. Fearing his anger management issues would make a bad situation worse, he resolves to raise the subject in the morning. Characters Trivia *Vikare is mentioned as the superhero name of a man who interacted with Scion. Vikare is the Etruscan translation for 'Icarus'.Edit by Wildbow Vikare shows up again later, unnamed, in Interlude 26.Interlude 26 *This is the first time Scion is mentioned, and he doesn't receive any detailed mention until the Extermination Arc. It's revealed that while Scion works tirelessly to help people, he doesn't communicate, and it's ultimately a matter of luck whether Scion will arrive at the scene of a major event (such as an Endbringer attack). *Similarly, Danny hints at Taylor's 'origin story', which isn't explained until later. *Danny, during his internal monologue where he's interpreting Taylor's actions downstairs, quickly dismisses the idea that she'd stepped into the basement, thinking she had no reason to go down there, but it's the most likely case; she was probably hiding her costume and supplies.Edit by Wildbow Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Interlude Chapters